OKirbyDen
by FreezeThunder
Summary: Nippon is under attack by a new threat...even Chibiterasu will need help with this...this new partner is strong, handsome, and...pink! Minor pairing in this, Pairings include:KirbyxRona, ChibixOC, AmmyxOki, Love Square: Kuni, Kurow, Kagu, and OC. My OCs will be in this, and this is my first story here so don't complain. Please review and fav this! :D


OKirbyDen: Chapter 1 "Another Adventure"

One day on the little peacful planet of Popstar. Kirby was relaxing under a nice tree to get some shade and relax. His assittant, the spirit of the Miracle Star rod, Lloyla, was keeping him company and having a nice chat with him. Lloyla was now a sprit so her body was yellow, and she had an angelic scark like thing that went around to the back of her head to her sides(Almost like Sakuya does).

Lloyla-"So master Kirby, what shall we do today? Pratice the rod's powers, go walk around town, what will it be?"

Kirby-"Well Tiff, Tuff, and Matt are suppossed to be coming with a picnic. Why don't we wait for that?"

Lloyla-"Tee hee, alright master. Hmmm, here they come now."

Indeed she was right, but she was always right. Kirby's best firends came and had some baskets and blankets with them.

Matt-"Hey Kirb."

Kirby-"Hey Matt, Tiffany, Tuffy" Everyone laughed abit except for Tuff.

Tuff-"It's not funny!"

Lloyla-"Don't worry little Tuff, you're right it's not funny...it's VERY funny! Ahahahaha!"

Everyone was joking around Tuff, but Tuff just crossed his arms and got his face red. Moving along all embarrsing topics. Time had passed and the gang was still having the picnic. Llyola was in the Miracle Star rod napping, Tuff was practicing some soccer, Kirby, Tiff, and Matt were having a friendly chat.

Tiff-"You know guys, I like having times like these. No troubles, no Dedede, no nothing. Just a little peace"

Matt-"Careful Tiff, you never know where karma might be lurking and bite you in the butt!" They all chuckled, becuase this was true. Whenever there was peace, evil would come out of hiding.

Kirby-"Ahahaha, Matt you're always here to brighten our day, hahaha-" Just then Kirby sensed something, coming from behind him. "Ugh! Really?! Now?!" They turned to see something coming, it looked like a bit of purple dust. That dust spec ciricled 180 degrees upwards, creating what appeared to be a portal. "W...wait guys...it's...it's not evil...what is it?"

Then what seemed to be a harmless portal starting to suck the heroes into it. They tried to hold there ground but they were getting sucked into it slowly. Tuff started to be dragged into te portal, taking note of this, Tiff, Matt, and Kirby tried to help keep Tuff safe. Lloyla just awoke from her nap and came out of the rod to help Kirby and the others. But alas, as hard as they pulled it was no use they got sucked into the portal, not knowing where they would end up, or if they will live or not.

Kirby-*My..my head. Oog, that-that hurts!*

?#1-"Who are they?"

?#2-"Is this really Kirby?"

?#3-"Kurow, did you really get Kirby here?"

?#4-"Of cousre I did! Don't under estimate my genius!"

?#5-"What does a star warrior do?"

?#6-"Hopefully help us!"

Kirby-"Nnngh..." Kirby was awaking amd also wondering who thoses voices were, he couldn't see anything beacuse his head still hurted, and the vision was still too blurry.

?#1-"Oh shoot! He's waking up!

?#2-"What do we do?! What do we do?!"

?#5-"Not crowding him might be a good idea."

?#4-"I hope this is Kirby."

?#3-"Oh, doubting you're genius now, are we?"

?#6-"Everybody shut up!"

Kirby-"Unnngghh!...huh?" Kirby observed the area, he saw he was in a cave behind a waterfall somewhere. "...Where am-" Then suddenly a white puppy came into view and barked playfully at the puffball. Kirby jumped back and screamed, awaking his friends in the process.

Matt-"Kirby?! What's wrong?!"

Kirby-"Oh, Matt thnk goodness you guys are awake. This dog just spooked me"

Taking a second glimpse of the puppy, it's fur was white as snow, had bright red markings on his head and sides, and on the tip of his tail was a bit of black. A slight wgistling sound was heard and the puppy didn't hestiate to go to core of it. He nudged his head gainist the person who called him, the person patted the puppy on his head and said 'good boy, good boy'. The person was a young boy about 11 years old, had blonde hair, a pink shirt with a purple t-shirt and pants underneath, he had a scarf that went to his knees.

Blonde boy-"Hey, s'up?"

Kirby-"S'up?"

But the boy wasn't alone, there were 4 other kids with him. A black haired boy wore a purple warrior atire, a hole through the middle of it so you could see his belly button, he had a big wooden sword behhind him and look a bit nervous. The next was a black haired girl who aore a pony tail, bells on her head with strings attached to it, and wore what appeared to be a miko outfit. Next was a mermaid with water colored hair, wore a turtle shell 'breast plate', wore two earings, both had seashell on them, one was pink and one was blue, had fins to the sides of her haisr and had an orange tail. Last was a chubby boy, had fire colored hair, wore a head band and a shirt with rice ball marking on them, and had what appeared to be a small table attached to his back.

Kirby-"Umm...what's with all the kids and what are those 'tatoos' on that puppy?"

?#6-"His name's Chibi, Chibiterasu, son of the sun godess"

Kirby looked at the boy to see if he was the one who talked, but the boy just pointed down. Kirby looked down and saw what appeared to be bug sized people, one who wore a green hat and had green aura, and one who had an orange hat with orange aura.

Green 'bug?'-"Hi"

Tiff-"EEEEKKKK! BUGS!"

Green 'bug?'-" A BUG?! Why you little...I'm the greatest warrior/artist/Cestial Envoy there is, I'm Issun" Kirby picked up Issun so they were 'face to face'.

Kirby(sarcastic)-"Uh-huh, sure. You, a warrior, and the puppy being a god, both unlikely"

Lloyla-"Actually master..."Lloyla began to spoke through the Miracle Star Rod, "That puppy is indeed Chibiterasu, child of the sun" Lloyla then appeared outside the Star Rod to show herself to the group.

Blonde boy-"She's beautiful!" Apparently the boy could see the spirit of the Miracle Star Rod, and even though Lloyla was happy that some people can see her, she didn't want the blonde kid to see him.

Matt-"Wait,...you can see her?"

'Miko' girl-"Yeah we can, kinda hard to miss an angelic yellow 'marshmallow' of a girl just come out of a rod"

Kirby-"Who are you kids?"

Orange 'bug'-"Well my name's Isshaku, and that's my grandson Issun, he has a temper sometimes. You know the dog is Chibi" Chibi barked in agreement "And in order of the kids you've seen, that's Kurow, Kuni, Kagu, Nanami and Manpuku. And you are in the land of Nippon on Planet Earth, questions?"

Kurow-"We've also maade nicknames for the puppy too"

Kirby-"What are they?"

Kurow-"Dude!"

Kuni-"Mutt!"

Kagu-"Pooch!"

Nanami-"Squiddy!"

Manpuku-"Porkchop!"

After hearing those ridiculous names for the puppy, Matt and Tuff literally rolled on the floor cracking up!

Tiff-"Ooooookkkkkkaaaayyyyy,...wait, Earth?! How'd we get here?!"  
Kurow-"Well, tch, not to toot my own horn but ROOTY TOOT TOOT!"

Tiff-"You did it? Where did you get the technology?"

Kurow-"My..uh...people were special...I'll tell you later"

Just then, sounds were heard from the other side of the cave. The gang went to check it out and they saw a fire eye, a fire beast, a thunder ear, and a spark beast.

Kuni-"Waaaaah! They found us!"

Kurow-"Of all the rotten-" At that moment Kurow got himself an idea. "Actually, yo pinky! If you're really this 'Kirby' guy, then c'mon and get rid of these demons for us" Normally Kirby would protest if a starnger just barked orders at him, but Kirby also had an idea in mind.

Kirby-"Sure,...if Chibi fights with me" Chibi turned his head in confusion. "If you're really a god then show me you're stuff" Chibi nodded in agreement then turned to the demons, got in a fighting crouch postion, and growled at the demons.

Chibi charged at the fire duo, the Fire Beast jumped back while the Fire Eye spun around the puppy to get behind him. The fire duo launched a fire blast attack, but Chibi using his quick thinking jumped high into the air using his tail for support avoiding the attack.

Kirby watched how swiftly Chibi handled the attacks like that, then he noticed the Thunder Ear above him in some sort of thunder cloud. It shot llighting down but Kirby dodged in the nick of time, only for the Spark Beast to be charging at him. Kirby jumped over the beast and landed safely. The spark beast fired at lighting shot at the puffball, Kirby used the Miracle Star Rod to block it, then redirected it back at them. Of course it didn't do much, but Kirbygave a nice smirk meaning he was serious now.

Chibi landed safely on the ground and was back where he was, INfront of the fire duo. The duo cloaked themselevs with fire and raced at the puppy. Chibi then stuck out his tail and drew a loop going at them, when he finished drawing wind was blowing incredibly hard in that direction. It took thier cloak off, and Chibi was about to finish it, with his divine instrument, the sun reflector(upgraded to max thanks to chuggaaconroy's let's play), he sliced and diced the duo and that was it for them.

The Lighting duo kept lauching attacks at Kirby, Kirby then sucked up one of the shots and became Spark Kirby. Chibi and his friends watched in awe, he was Kirby, the Star warrior. Kirby then paralyzed the Beast and Ear and finished them off with a chared up fully pulse shot. It destroyed the 2 enenmies, then Kirby transformed back into his regular self again.

Kurow-"DDDDUUUUUUDDDDDEEEEE! THAT WAS...YOU WERE...D-D-D-DUUUUUUUUUDDDE!"

Kirby-"Yeah, I got skills. Let's introduce ourselves now. I'm Kirby, Kirby Star. The next generation of the Star warriors" Kirby took out the Miracle Star Rod from behind his back "This is Lloyla, a spirit inside of my Mracle Star Rod, she's nice kind, sweet, nice, but don't take her lightly though" Lloyla then came out of the Rod.

Lloyla-"Hello everyone, I'm so grateful to be in you're presences. Espically your's Chibiterasu" Hearing this jumped up and down and was on his back being playfully petted by the spirit "Good boy, good boy. You're so cute, yes you are, yes you are"

Tiff-"And we're his friends, my name's Tiff"

Tuff-"I'm her brother Tuff"

Matt-"And I'm his best friend Matt"

Kirby-"So, mind telling us why you brought us here?"

Issun-"It's a long story, if you wanna hear it Miss Sakuya the guardian of Kamiki Village can tell ya, let's go!"

Kirby-"How are we gonna get there? You guys gonna lead us?"

Chibi then barked playfully at Kirby, went to pick him up with his teeth and threw him into the air. Kirby then fell then landed on top of the puppy's back. Chibi struck a pose, but Kirby was too dizzy from the rise and fall to make one. Chibi sighed, then raced off to Kamiki.

Issun-"Hey, Chibi wait! Ah, geez!"

The rest of the gang followed after them(BTW Nanami is being carried by Manpuku on his back), they were of to Kamiki to find out the problem of all the demons lurking about here in Nippon. 


End file.
